The present invention is directed to a method of manufacturing a planar ceramic capacitor and to the unique resultant capacitor. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method of facilitating the termination of a ceramic capacitor, and a resulting capacitor which is highly desirable in that it affords great flexibility in mounting, i.e., to a PC board or the like.
The invention is further is directed to capacitor of the type described wherein the termination adds materially to the capacitance of the device and, by reason of the ready accessibility of the termination material, affords a means for varying the capacity by eroding a portion or portions of the termination.